Spark by spark they all died away
by mika-thoma
Summary: Mao is wandering around on the cemetary. Looking for something, someone, and when he finds it, him, what will happen to the world he's walking in?


**Title:** Spark by spark they all died away  
**Author:** Mika  
**Beta:** thethirdstone  
**Band:** Sadie, The Gazette  
**Pairing:** Mao x Reita  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Chapters:** One shot  
**Warning:** Character deaths  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary:** But he kept walking further into this forest of tombs.  
**Notes:** This was really hard to type because I feel asleep and because I had been writing with a pencil, some words were a bit smudged on the paper.. Oh well. Please comment

Night had settled down over the small town. For few minutes at a time one could catch a glimpse of the moon hidden behind the heavy rain clouds draped in the darkest gray. Far from society and normality, in a forgotten cemetery behind a closed down church, a young man tried to find his way through the darkness. His eyes were gliding from one spot and quickly adverting to the other direction. He walked forward with steady steps, like he had a purpose, like he was searching for something, he kept walking in what he assumed to be a straight line.

Rows and rows and more rows of tombs were set in neat lines all over and into the horizon, it seemed like it never would end, this field of buried bodies and the smell of death mixed with grief and wet grass. Each time he inhaled, the scent got stronger, filling his nostrils and he scrunched his nose several times at the horrid smell. The cold evident in the air had attached itself on him and was sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. But he kept walking further into this forest of tombs. Away from the church and far from reality, he just kept on walking.

A few rows down and some tombs to the left, a figure was standing with his head hung down and hands folded in front of him. As the small man spotted the man standing just some tens of steps from him, his eyes lit up and he started off to the left, crossing the graveyard with light steps and a smile playing over his face. When he got closer the stranger lifted his head to look at who was coming towards him.

"Reita!"

Heading straight into the open arms of the blonde, with an even bigger smile Mao buried his face into the white shirt Reita wore. Arms draped around the slim waist of this man who had his heart fluttering in warmth even as they were standing in a graveyard. With one hand Reita twirled some blonde locks at the back of this shorter man's head who in return started to hum approvingly and tightened his hold, trying to suck up the smell of the other one. He shifted closer and buried his face deeper into the blonde's shirt. Enjoying the warmth of the other, loving those fingers playing with his hair, and filling with hope as Reita rested his chin on top of Mao's head.

"Mao..." Hoarse, his voice was nothing more than a fragile whisper. "This can't last..." Low and deep, his words left no room for protests. "It's time, Mao..." Sad and gently came the last words that would break the midnight spell.

Fingers gripped the shirt of the older man, teeth gritting at the truth in those painful words. Trying to get even closer, he still had some hope burning inside of his heart.

The clouds drifted up above and covered up the moon again, robbing them of their only faint source for light. Reita moved his hand twined in blonde locks down to press on Mao's lower back. A tear trailed down a flushed cheek, and through gritted teeth escaped a soft sob. His eyes closed and he tried to stop the sobs, going from shallow breaths to deeper, longer inhales and exhales. Mao tried not to lose this feeling, this scent, or this face from his memory.

"Reita..." Despite the truth of the man's words, Mao voice out the name like a plea.

But his words were no magic spell. He had no power to stop the inevitable from happening and holding on to the warm body, whispering words that did not make anything easier. And then the man he clung on to started vanishing. Slowly, slowly, he became less and less, until he faded into the night like air, leaving no traces behind. Mao was now hugging just air and only tears fell from his closed eyelids, his lips quivering, but then there was nothing.

The world he was standing in started to break apart like a cookie crumbling, it created a dark abyss where there once was the firm ground he had walked upon. Each piece became a feather that drifted away on the breeze from nowhere and everything turned into dust.

Then something Mao didn't approve of happened: he got pulled back into the reality where he had no one, had nothing at all.

Kneeling inside of the dim lit church.

It was pitch black outside and no stars or moon could be found on the sky. Not a soul could be found in this church. Eyes shut tightly and hands clasped together. After long minutes passed, after many mumbled words were spoken, his eyes opened halfway. With a deep sigh he got up on his feet again. Glancing around, his eyes fell on the many candles that were lit on a stand on the left side of the alter. Calm and collected he walked over and his eyes immediately fixed their gaze on a single flame that flickered playfully.

_And at some point I just wanted to blow out all the candles because it felt like there was no hope left._

Then a breath of wind came and blew across the stand, whirling his hair up and each of the flames died away, leaving the white smoke hovering over the candles. It's not just his feelings, it is simply how it is.


End file.
